Home is Where the Heart Is
by Amadeus16
Summary: While Legolas is fighting the War of the Ring, he longs for home in the Mirkwood Forest and also for someone he left behind. R & R please!


Disclaimer-   
Doesn't everyone know that I don't own the Lord of the Rings? Must I say this and put myself through a state of depression????? All of that belongs to the late Professor Tolkien, whom I must confess was rather selfish when he didn't share at least one teensy-weensy character with me. The only character in this fanfic that is mine is Luthendiel and she is totally a figmentation of my imagination. Heehee! that rhymed!!! Anyways, on with the story:  
A/N: This is a revised version of the first chappie that I redid. Even if you read the first chapter before, you would need to read this one too to understand chapter two or whatever.  


**Home is Where the Heart Is**

by: Amadeus16

**Chapter 1-** Haunting Dreams

The elf gazed through the dark forest and misty forest and deeply breathed in the scent of the gigantic trees and the thick lustrous air. Old boughs swayed in the slow wind.

_This is home._

He suddenly felt the presence of another being and turned his head swiftly around, swept up his bow, and fitted an arrow to it, all in less than a second. His keen eyes were wary, and he was able to spot a slim figure through the mist.

The figure glided closer, and the elf immediately recognized her and lowered his bow. It was an elf-maiden. Her beauty pierced through the mist, and it seemed that _Anor_ [the sun] itself had descended through the trees.

The maiden's lips did not move, but her voice echoed inside the elf's head as their eyes locked. "Would you shoot me, Legolas, _melamin_ [my love]?" she said in a voice full of sadness.

"No," he answered desperately, "Never."

"Our love will be broken, I foresee it," she said faintly.

"No," Legolas said again.

"_Namaarie_ [farewell], my prince."

The maiden began to fade back into the mist, first losing the light around her, then disappearing herself. She said nothing, but her face was etched with pain, and she reached out to Legolas.

All this he had watched in horror, and the elf stumbled in his hurry to reach her, dropping his bow without even realizing it. "Luthendiel," he cried out despairingly, and tried to reach her with out-stretched arms. Their eyes locked once more before she completely disappeared.

"Luthendiel!"

  
  


~*~

  
  


"Legolas, _mellon _[friend], wake up!"

The elven prince lay on a soft bed in the castle of Edoras, the city of Rohan. He stirred at the sound of his friend's voice.

"Is he all right, Aragorn?" Gimli asked gruffly.

Aragorn smiled. Dwarves rarely showed their emotions, but he could tell Gimli was worried about Legolas.

"He is fine. I believe it was just a bad dream."

"A dream horrid enough to cause an elf such discomfort?" asked Gimli disbelieving. "Very well, if you believe him to be fine, so will I."

After another reassuring smile from Aragorn, the dwarf was finally satisfied and left the room.

Aragorn took a cloth from a small cabinet and soaked it in the basin of cool water on a table beside the bed. He carefully wrung it out over the basin, listening to the dripping of water, which broke the silence in the small room.

He placed it on Legolas's forehead, avoiding looking into the elf's open eyes. Though he had been in the company of elves almost all his life, and fine ones at that, he had never gotten used to their habit of sleeping with their eyes open. In fact, it was rather disturbing. Despite what he said to Gimli, he was concerned. Legolas had not been resting well lately, eyes open or not, and Aragorn wanted to help.

Legolas suddenly blinked his eyes rapidly to shake sleep from his eyes. "Where is she? Where did she go?" he cried out wildly.

"She is not here, _mellon_."

Legolas sat up slowly and took the drink Aragorn offered him.

"She disappeared before I could reach her," he murmured, still puzzled. Legolas handed the now empty cup back to Aragorn, who placed it next to the basin. The elf sat still on the bed, thinking. After a long moment's pause, Legolas shook his head quickly to clear his head of the haunting words Luthendiel spoke to him.

  
  


_Our love will be broken.  
  
I foresee it.  
  
Our love. Broken.  
_

  
  


"Legolas?" Aragorn's voice brought the elf's thoughts back. "Would you like to speak with me of anything?" he asked pointedly.

"No. I am fine."

"I never said you were not." Legolas avoided his friend's eyes. He did not wish to share his private thoughts with anyone.

"At least tell me this, " Aragorn bargained. "Who is Luthendiel?"

At this Legolas whipped his eyes up and glared at Aragorn. "How do you know of her?" he demanded angrily.

"You shouted her name in your sleep," the Ranger said apologetically.

"You are mistaken. Elves do not sleep," Legolas said icily.

"Of course."

Legolas turned his eyes toward the open window and studied the banner of the Rohirrim, slapping in the breeze. The embroidered white horse on it looked as if it were galloping with all its might. Legolas wished he could be riding that horse, headed home to Mirkwood.

The prince was a warrior, and in the frenzy and excitement of the quest of destroying the ring, he had quickly forgotten about home, his father, and Luthendiel. But not quite. The Fellowship's visit to Lothlorien had brought bacck those feelings of longing for home to add on top of the anguish of losing Mithrandir [Gandalf].

"Legolas, you have not answered my question. If you do not wish to do so, then say so and I will let the matter rest," said Aragorn patiently.

  
  


_By Valar, he does not get a point, does he? _thought Legolas angrily. He sighed. "She is someone a met many years ago," he started reluctantly.

"Oh?" the Ranger prompted, raising his eyebrows.

"From Lothlorien."

At this, Aragorn prodded, "Lothlorien?" knowing they had been there as the Fellowship just recently.

"Yes," Legolas said listlessly.

"Well, did you not go to see her while we were there?"

  
  


_Oh, Elbereth_, Legolas thought, his temper rising, _it is getting very hard to tolerate this prying._ "She was not there for me to see, her being now in her home of Mirkwood," he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, she is living there now?"

"Yes, as I said she is _from_ Lorien," Legolas answered, stressing _from_.

He was quiet again for a long time and seemed to be wrapped up in memories. Aragorn said nothing. He had a feeling that was all he would get out of Legolas for a while.

A loud knock on the wooden door broke the uncomfortable silence. Aragorn stood up to open the door. It was the Lady Eowyn.

"It is time for the evening meal, and my uncle wishes to speak with Prince Legolas and yourself, my Lord," she said briskly.

"Thank you, my Lady," Aragorn answered courteously. "I will be there shortly, but Legolas is feeling unwell. He will not be coming."

"Then I will have his supper brought up to him," Eowyn answered with a slightly puzzled expression. She walked quickly down the hall, her footsteps echoing on the stone floor.

"I will see you shortly, _mellon_," Aragorn told the elf. Legolas, whose temper had cooled a little, gave him an appreciative, but sad, smile as the Ranger closed the door behind him.

  
  


~¤Amadeus¤~   
  


A/N: I hoped you liked that. Review, please and tell me what you think of it. ^_^


End file.
